One goal in the development of semiconductor components such as power semiconductor components lies in an improvement of the so-called specific on-resistance being the product of the on-resistance and the area of a device (Ron×A). When aiming at reducing the specific on-resistance individual contributions to the specific on-resistance have to be considered in conjunction with device reliability aspects caused by semiconductor processing.
Thus, there is a need for a semiconductor device which, among other advantages and features, meets demands on reduced specific on-resistance and reliability.